wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Król żab
__NOEDITSECTION__ Za dawnych czasów, kiedy to jeszcze życzenia mogły się spełnić przez czary, żył król, który miał bardzo ładne córki, ale najmłodsza była tak ładna, że nawet słońce, które tyle piękności widziało, dziwiło się, ilekroć ona zwróciła doń buzię. Nieopodal królewskiego zamku leżał wielki, ciemny las, a w lesie, pod starą lipą, była studnia. Gdy wielki upał dokuczał ludziom, królewska córa wychodziła do lasu i siadała nad brzegiem chłodnej studni, a gdy jej było nudno, to brała złotą kulę, podrzucała ją w górę i chwytała znowu. Była to jej najmilsza rozrywka. Otóż zdarzyło się pewnego razu, że złota kula nie spadła do rąk królewny po podrzucaniu w górę, lecz uderzyła obok niej w ziemię, skąd dostała się do studni. Królewna goniła ją oczyma, ale kula zniknęła, bo studnia była głęboka, że dna nie było widać. Królewna zaczęła płakać i płakała coraz głośniej, nie mogąc się uspokoić. I gdy tak płacze, ktoś woła do niej: — Co ci się stało, królewno? Płaczesz tak, że kamień by się wzruszył. Obejrzała się dokoła, chcąc dociec, skąd by ten głos mógł pochodzić, aż w końcu spostrzegła żabę, która wystawiała z wody swoją paskudną, szeroką mordkę. — Ach to ty, stara wodochlapko? — rzekła: — Płaczę, bo mi złota kula wpadła do studni. — Uspokój się, — odparła żaba. — Mam na to radę; ale co mi dasz, jeżeli ci zwrócę twoją zabawkę? — A co chcesz, kochana żabo? — spytała królewna. — Mam suknie, perły, kamienie, a wreszcie moją złotą koronę dać ci mogę. Żaba zaś na to: — Ani sukien, ani kamieni, ani twojej korony nie żądam; ale jeśli mi przyrzekniesz, że będziesz dla mnie dobrą, jeżeli zrobisz mnie towarzyszką swoich zabaw, przyjaciółką, jeżeli będę mogła razem z tobą siadywać przy twoim stoliczku, jadać z twego złotego talerzyka i pijać z twego kubeczka, i sypiać w twoim łóżeczku, to zejdę do wody i przyniosę ci twoją kulę. — I owszem! — odparła królewna, — Przyrzekam ci wszystko, co sobie życzysz, byleś tylko odniosła mi kulę. Mówiąc to, myślała jednak: „Co tam baje taka głupia żaba! Wszak ona siedzi w wodzie przy takich jak sama, kwacze tylko i nie może być towarzyszką człowieka.” Żaba, po uzyskaniu zgody królewny, zanurzyła się w wodzie i po niejakiej chwili ukazała się z powrotem, niosąc w pyszczku kulę, którą rzuciła na trawę. Królewna była wielce uradowana, odzyskawszy zgubę, podniosła kulę i pobiegła do zamku. — Czekaj no, czekaj, — zawołała żaba — ja nie mogę latać tak prędko, jak ty! Weź mnie ze sobą. Ale nic nie pomogło, że zaczęła na cały głos kwakać, królewna nie zwracając na to uwagi, śpieszyła do domu i wkrótce potem żaba wyszła jej z pamięci. Nazajutrz, gdy królewna z królem i ze świtą zasiadła do stołu i jadła ze złotego talerzyka, coś klap — klap, klap — klap, ślizga się po marmurowych schodach zamku. Była to żaba, która, dowlókłszy się do drzwi, zastukała i woła: — Najmłodsza królewno, otwórz mi! Królewna pobiegła, ażeby się przekonać, kto to być może, a gdy drzwi otworzyła, spostrzegła żabę. Trzasnęła tedy drzwiami, zasiadła znowu do stołu i trwoga ją zdjęła. Król zauważył, że serce mocno jej bije, i pyta: — Moje dziecko, czego ty się tak boisz? Czy jaki olbrzym stoi pod drzwiami i chce cię porwać? — Ach nie! — odparła: — To wcale nie olbrzym, lecz obrzydliwa żaba. — Czegóż ta żaba od ciebie chce? — Ach, kochany ojcze, gdy wczoraj siedziałam w lesie przy studni, moja złota kula wpadła mi do wody, a że zaczęłam płakać, więc żaba wyciągnęła mi ją, domagając się nagrody. Wtedy przyrzekłam jej, że stanie się moją towarzyszką, bo nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że żaba może z wody ją wydobyć. Otóż ona teraz stoi za drzwiami i chce wejść do mnie. Żaba stuknęła we drzwi po raz drugi i rzecze: „Najmłodsza królewno, otwórz drzwi, Nie wiesz, coś wczoraj przyrzekła mi Przy studni w lesie, piękna królewno? Ejże, królewno, pamiętasz pewno — Więc otwórz mi!” A na to rzecze król: — Coś przyrzekła, tego dotrzymać musisz, idź i otwórz żabie. Poszła i otworzyła drzwi, a żaba klap — klap, tuż przy jej nogach, dotknęła się do jej krzesła, stanęła tam i woła: — Podnieś mnie do siebie! Królewna wahała się, ale król kazał jej to zrobić. Żaba wskoczyła z krzesła na stół i rzekła: — Teraz przynieś mi swój złoty talerzyk; będziemy razem jedli! Królewna zrobiła to wprawdzie, ale wszyscy widzieli, że zrobiła niechętnie. Żaba jadła z apetytem, ale królewna nic prawie przełknąć nie mogła. Po chwili żaba rzekła: — No, najadłam się, odnieśże mnie do swojej komnatki i pościel mi swoje łóżeczko jedwabne, to się prześpimy. Na to królewna zaczęła płakać, bała się zimnej żaby, której dotykała się ze wstrętem, a cóż dopiero, żeby miała z nią spać w swoim pięknym, czystym łóżeczku. Ale król rozgniewał się i rzekł: — Kto ci dopomógł w biedzie, tego nie można teraz lekceważyć sobie! Wzięła więc żabę w dwa palce, zaniosła ją do siebie i umieściła w kąciku. Gdy się jednak położyła do łóżka, żaba klap — klap, klap — klap, przywlokła się do niej i rzekła: — Jestem zmęczona i chcę spać tak dobrze, jak ty. Podnieśże mnie do łóżeczka, bo jeżeli nie podniesiesz, to się poskarżę twemu ojcu. Królewna rozzłościła się okrutnie, podniosła żabę i z całych sił uderzyła nią o ścianę. — Teraz się uspokoisz, wstrętna żabo! Ale odpadłszy ze ściany, żaba zamieniła się nagle w pięknego królewicza o cudnych oczach, pełnych słodyczy. I od tej chwili, za wolą ojca, został jej towarzyszem i małżonkiem. I opowiedział jej, że został zaklęty przez czarownicę i nikt nie mógł go uwolnić od czarów, jak tylko ona, i że jutro odjadą do jego pałacu. Potem zasnęli i nazajutrz, gdy słońce ich obudziło, zajechała kareta zaprzężona w osiem białych koni, które miały białe, strusie pióra na głowach i złoty zaprzęg. Z tyłu karety stał służący młodego króla, wierny Henryk. Wierny Henryk tak się zmartwił, gdy jego pan został zmieniony w żabę, że kazał sobie zakuć serce w trzy sztaby żelazne, ażeby mu nie pękło z bólu i rozpaczy. Ale kareta miała odwieźć młodego króla do jego państwa. Wierny Henryk stanął znowu z tyłu i cieszył się ogromnie. A gdy ujechali kawałek drogi, usłyszał syn królewski, że coś poza nim trzasło, jak gdyby się coś złamało. Odwrócił się tedy i zawołał: „Henryku, powóz łamie się!” „Panie, to nie powóz, nie! To żelazna obręcz, królu! W którą skułem serce z bólu, Gdy przez ową wstrętną babę, W studni żyłeś zmienion w żabę!” Jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz trzaskało po drodze, a syn królewski ciągle myślał, że to powóz pęka, a to były żelazne obręcze. Gdy dojechali do pałacu, zatrąbiono z radości i wydawano huczne okrzyki. Po weselu, które trwało cały tydzień, małżonkowie żyli długo i szczęśliwie, a wierny Henryk został powiernikiem młodego króla i przyjacielem do zgonu. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Der Froschkönig oder der eiserne Heinrich (oryginał w języku niemieckim) *The Frog-King, or Iron Henry (w języku angielskim) *Король-лягушонок, или Железный Генрих (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Król żab